Vania Tolluk
Vania Tolluk is an agent in the Department of Floaters, who formerly specialized in video game missions before being partnered with Doc. She is written by doctorlit. Agent Profile Appearance Vania is skinny, standing at 5’3” with short arms. She has light blue eyes and black hair in a ponytail. She wears black and white pinstripe pants and a double-breasted business jacket. Personality Vania is curious and impulsive, ready and willing to try new things at the drop of a hat. She likes meeting new people, and can comfortably talk with anyone she’s just met; however, she doesn’t tend to form close friendships easily. She sometimes fails to think about how her behavior might be received by others, and Vania can often be caught singing in public, or just staring at a wall thinking to herself. When Vania becomes intrigued by a new fandom, she will devour any available source materials in short order, quickly catching up to speed on all facets of the ‘verse. She mainly focuses on movies and video games, but is picky about which ones she really likes, based on their stories. She is a more diverse fighter than Doc, being familiar with weapons and items from numerous video game continua, although she only excels with a few. She prefers a straightforward execution of Sues, and will avoid directly fighting them whenever possible. Relationships Vania is a member of Team Best of the Best in the second season of the All-HQ Australian Indoor-Rules Quiddich League, along with team captain Laura Dukes, Rachel Calendar, Cali Still, Cadmar and Mark Sienna. In the "Catastrophe Theory" series, Vania is a member of the Council of Nine. Agent Timeline ; 2011 *Vania is partnered with the newly-recruited Doc. ; 2012 *May: Vania joins AHAIRQL Team Best of the Best. ; ~2024 *In a possible future, Vania is part of the Council of Nine that coordinates the Department of Resistance against a Mary Sue occupation. Mission Logs Home: The Scrawls of doctorlit Partnered with Doc *Mission: "May or May Not Be Non-Inflammable" (Fahrenheit 451 novel) *Interlude: "I C HQ NTV" *Mission: "The Adventure of the Misplaced Musical Miscreant" (''The Return of Sherlock Holmes'') *Anime RP: "Trapped In Anime Land" *AHAIRQL season 2 **Recruitment: "Team Best of the Best," with Agents Laura Dukes and Rachel Calendar (DMS - VGs); Cadmar, Mark Sienna and Maria Nightingale (DF); Cali Still and Miah Arthur (DMS) ***Co-written with PoorCynic, Caddy-shack and Miah. **"Team Best of the Best vs. Westilldon'thaveanameyet," Vania with all the above, plus Agents July Flame and Library (DF), Katrina (DMS), Shy (DBS), and Salamander and Kayleigh Leonard (DBS) ***Written by PoorCynic and Makari. *Interlude: "A Short Story About Spambots" *Interlude: "Beats Working," or, "Literally, Floaters," with Agent Library (DF), Agents Desdendelle and the Librarian (DF), and Building Maintenance (DO) **Written by July Flame. *Interlude: "Nume: Ten Years Thence," with Agents Supernumerary and Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill (DIC) and Nurse Jennifer Robinson (FicPsych) **RP with Neshomeh. *Interlude: "Trick or Treat 2013" *Mission: "Pick Your Poison" (Epic Mickey) *Interlude: "Because We Like You" with Mollie and Ollie (Nursery kids), Gurgan and Derwin (DMS), the Canon Librarian, and Jon (DCPS) *Prompt: "Nothing to Fear" (Harry Potter) *Interlude: "Flamingos" (Percy Jackson and the Olympians), with Agent Rina Dives (DMS) **RP with Iximaz. *Interlude: "Fishy Business" (Harry Potter x Last Week Tonight with John Oliver), with Yoof and Séverine (DO - Cafeteria) *Interlude: "Agent Mailbox 2015" **RP with Huinesoron. *Prompt: "From a Stupid 8" (The Dark Tower) *Guest Appearance: "Morph," Agents Charlotte Webb and Ix Saibhir (DF - ESAS) with Talia, VJ (DMS), Olivine (DoSAT), Publica Kurusu (DO - Nursery), Alex Dives (DoSAT), Kaitlyn Jackson (DF), Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill (DIC), and Farilan-Haothil-Esthine (DoSAT) *Interlude: "One Day at Freddy's" (Five Nights at Freddy's), with Mollie and Ollie (DO - Nursery) *Interlude: "Shopping Day" (1620s England, incomplete) *Guest Appearance: "Neverfree From Working" (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), Agents Zeb and the Aviator (DMS) *Guest Appearance: "Catastrophe Theory: The End is Nigh!" **A possible future written by Phobos. Alternate Universes *Transfictional Canonical Defence Authority: "Constables Doc and Vanna" (Les Misérables x Sherlock Holmes) (alternate link) *Agentshipping: "In the Field" (Vania/Doc) **Written by Huinesoron, this takes place during Vania's first three missions partnered with Doc. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters